Something To Come Home To
by Hannah554
Summary: He wasn't fighting for vengeance anymore, he would fight for them. Last in Spanky A Week Summer.


**Authors Note: Some Ronon and Teyla fluff that actually turned out the way I wanted it to. I'm very proud to be closing SAWS (Spanky a Week Summer). For the entire summer Ronon and Teyla stories have been posted once a week by different authors.**

**

* * *

**

Something To Come Home To

_By Hannah554_

* * *

He'd never been a light sleeper, he could never afford to be with the Wraith constantly hot on his heals. During those seven years as a runner sleep had been a rare and restless luxury, he'd slept when and where he could, never catching more than a few hours of shut eye before he would be forced to move on again. He'd had to be alert, even when he was asleep, aware of every noise, every movement nearby, if he hadn't he wouldn't have been alive today.

Teyla on the other hand slept more deeply, when they were off world she could be almost as aware as him at night but here on Atlantis she knew she was safe, so it was logical that he would usually be the first to wake up. On top of it all Teyla was exhausted; the last few months had been tiring for both of them but he was fairly sure neither of them would change it, every tiring moment had been worth it.

Knowing there was no danger he allowed himself to come around slowly, opening his eyes and seeing Teyla's sleeping form next to him. She wouldn't be sleeping for long, she was always awake within minutes of him waking up but they were minutes he wouldn't want to take from her. He got out of bed, walking over to the corner of the room and peered down into the small crib where the tiny form of his son was wriggling. He picked him up, the cries quietening but not completely subsiding.

"Hey little guy," Ronon said quietly "What do you say we quiet down and let your mother sleep?" he suggested but the baby continued to cry quietly. "Guess not."

Ronon sat down in the large chair next to the crib, the wooden seat rocking back and forth as Ronon made the infant more comfortable. It was a sight nobody but Teyla got to see, he preferred it that way, even his closest friends, his family weren't privy to these moments. The baby finally quietened down, the crying ceasing as Ronon continued to rock back and forth.

"Ronon," Teyla mumbled from the bed as she sat up, as he'd expected her maternal instincts were amazing, she never stayed asleep for long if their son cried.

"It's alright, he's going back to sleep, I think he just wanted some attention," Ronon told her quietly as their son began to drift back to sleep, his head on Ronon shoulders and his tiny fist gripping the collar of his shirt. Teyla got out of bed, padding across the room to them and gently placing her hand on their child's back as she knelt down next to them.

"I think he just likes to spend time with his father," Teyla commented and Ronon smiled. He still hadn't gotten used to it, after 9 months of Teyla's pregnancy and two months of sleepless nights, he still wasn't used to the idea that he was a father now, that the baby boy in his arms was a part of him, a part of Teyla. She always said he'd taken to it naturally, she'd spent the duration of her pregnancy assuring him that he'd be a great father and once their son had been born Ronon had decided to make sure what she'd said was true.

He was a perfect mix of his parents, there was a lot of Teyla in his face and he had Ronon's eyes, something Teyla had said she had been secretly hoping for. People said he was just like his father but Ronon disagreed, he had his mother's temperament and he knew that when the boy grew up, he'd be just like his mother, quietly confident, strong willed and caring.

"I think he's asleep," Teyla whispered and Ronon nodded, he could tell from his son's breathing that the baby had fallen asleep a few moments ago. He stood up slowly and carefully put the child back into the crib, he moved slightly, making himself comfortable but he didn't wake. Teyla placed the light blue blanket over him, tucking him in to keep him warm even though the regulated temperature of Atlantis was more than adequate.

"Sleep well Tughan," she whispered as she ran hr hand over their son's hair gently.

"And preferably for a while," Ronon added feeling tired again now that he didn't have to focus on Tughan. He glanced at the clock relieved to discover it was only midnight, plenty of time for him to catch up on some sleep. He was going off world in the morning with the rest of the team, nothing exciting, just a visit to a market but Teyla would be staying here and part of him wished he was staying too. He had to get back out there though, he was going to have to get used to going on missions again even though he had a family here. Teyla would have to get used to it too but not yet, not while their son was still so young and needed someone here with him.

Ronon had Wraith to kill though; he wouldn't give up the fight against them but now he had a different reason to fight. It wasn't about vengeance anymore, wasn't about making them pay for what they had done to Sateda though that would be an added bonus. Now it was about his family, his wife and son, he would fight for them, to make the galaxy safer and maybe one day his son would know real peace, maybe one day he wouldn't have to live under the threat of the Wraith.

He followed Teyla back to bed and curled up behind her wrapping his arm around her protectively and praying that one day there would be no one left for them to fight. He was a fighter but for her, for their son, he would give it all up, he could live a quiet normal life if it was for them, if they could be together without fear that one day one of them wouldn't be there.

"Please be careful tomorrow," Teyla said quietly, placing her arm over his where it rested around her waist.

"I will," he promised her, he wished he could promise her he would come back but with the luck their team had, there was always a possibility that it would be a lie. All he could promise was that as long as there was life in his body he would try to come home.

"Bring me back something nice," she requested though it sounded more like an order and he smiled, kissing the back of her neck before allowing himself to sleep.


End file.
